Transcript:2016 Birthday event
Starting out Speaking to Gnome child *'Player:' Hello, what are you doing here? *'Gnome child:' I was visiting Lumbridge and a terrible thing has happened. *'Player:' Oh no! What unfortunate series of event have befallen you? *'Gnome child:' I have lost my hat, it is the source of everything that makes me what I am. *'Player:' And what are you? *'Gnome child:' Incomprehensible to those of lesser perception. *'Player:' Ooookayyy... Do you want some help? *'Gnome child:' Yes, my hat must be somewhere close by. I'd imagine if you ask someone who always hangs around here, they may have seen it. *'Player:' I'm on it boss! Speaking to Hans *'Hans:' Hello. What are you doing here? #Gnomechild's missing hat. #*'Player:' Hans! Hans! You've been walking around this courtyard since we were two dimensional, have you seen the Gnome Child's hat? He has lost it. #*'Hans:' Ummm... a little green hat? Yes, a seagull picked it up and flew off. #*'Player:' Really? A seagull picked up a hat? Can they do that? #*'Hans:' So it seems! I'm afraid I didn't happen to see which way it went. #Talk about something else. #*''(Standard dialogue shows)'' Speaking to Captain Tobias #Gnomechild's missing hat. *'Player:' Hey, this is a bit of a long shot, but have you seen a seagull carrying a small green conical hat? *'Captain Tobias:' Any other day I'd ask if you've been on the Karamjan rum, but today has been an odd day for hats. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Captain Tobias:' Well... I'm sure I saw an old man in White armour walk by earlier wearing the hat you described. *'Player:' Brilliant, thanks! #Talk about something else. #*''(Standard dialogue shows)'' Speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien #Gnomechild's missing hat. *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' What ho, sirrah. Have you come for the present? *'Player:' What? *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' You are the courier I sent for to collect this present? *'Player:' Er yes, of course. Courier, that's me. I'm from the umm... Castle Courier Service. *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Jolly good, it is for my grandson you see. His name is Ebel Lum. I hope one day he'll follow in my footsteps and become a White Knight. *'Player:' Did you get your grandson anything nice? *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Why yes, I found a green hat that would fit him perfectly. *'Player:' I'm sure he'll love it. I better be off now, I wouldn't want to be late. *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Please look after the present, I wouldn't want my grandson to think I forgot his birthday. *''Sir Tiffy Cashien hands you a nicely wrapped present.'' #Talk about something else. #*''(Standard dialogue shows)'' Speaking to Gnome child *'Player:' All hail! I have thou hat of power oh magnificent one! *'Gnome child:' Why are you talking like that? *'Player:' Oh sorry, I mean... I have found your hat in this box. *'Gnome child:' No you haven't. *'Player:' Huh? *'Gnome child:' I've got my hat back already. *'Player:' So what's in this box? *'Gnome child:' The hat is being considered to be simultaneously present and absent until the box is opened and the hat observed. *'Player:' I don't think I understood any of that. *'Gnome child:' Open it and find out!